Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: otro Song Fic que hice con la Canción pero me acuerdo de ti.


Bueno aquí vengo con otro Song-Fic, creo que este me quedo mucho mejor que el otro.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5, la canción tampoco es mi es propiedad de Christina Aguilera

Pareja: MarkXMiaXHide

* * *

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos se pregunta una y otra vez porque él había hecho tal cosa, cosa tan Horrible a ella que le había dado todo.

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh****  
****Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh****  
****Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie****  
****Ahora que me va muy bien**

Si, Quizás en preguntarse porque le Había sido Infiel era estúpido pero ella soñaba, en verlo llegar y que él la saludara como lo hacía antes, pero eso no volvería a pasar

-Mark que fue lo Que Hice mal para que me Fueras Infiel con mi Mejor amiga-Se pregunta cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba el, el que le estaba siendo infiel con si mejor Amiga

-Hola Mia-Dijo Mark Frio

-Bienvenido Amor, tienes Hambre-Dijo Mia

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y la que la llevo a tomar una Decisión, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y a volver a Ser Feliz, buscaría la Felicidad Milán la ciudad que la Vio Nacer.

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm****  
****Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no****  
****Ahora ya no hay más dolor****  
****Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**

Ella Salió del Avión y lo primero que vio fue una que se ilumino al Ver la, si esa cara era nada más y nada menos que la de Hidetoshi Nakata.

-Bienvenida Mi pequeña-Dijo Nakata

-Gracias, por estar siempre-Dijo Mia en los Brazos de Nakata y soltó el llanto

- me vas a Contar lo que paso-dijo Hide Acariciándola

-Mark, Mark me estaba Siendo Infiel con Mi mejor Amiga-Dijo Mia llorando a Mares

Ella Creía que lo Había superado pero no era Así, ella no los podía perdonar ni Mark ni a su supuesta amiga.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Y otra vez pierdo la calma****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Y se me desgarra el alma****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Y se borra mi sonrisa****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Y mi mundo se hace trizas**

Conforme los Años pasaron Mia comenzó a sentir cosas por Hide, lo que no Sabía era que Hide aun estaba enamorado de ella

-Hide, Tengo decirte que Te amo-Dijo Mia

-Yo También Te amo mia y te eh amado desde siempre-Dijo Hide besando a Mia

-perdóname por haber sido tan ciega-Dijo Mia Respondiendo el Beso

Pero cuando recordaba al que le fue Infiel, no podía evitar entrar en desesperación, Sentía que le desgarraban el Alama.

**Ooh, oh, hey****  
****Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm****  
****Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa****  
****Ahora ya no hay más dolor****  
****Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo**

Ya Había pasado un Año y ahora todo los Noticieros Anunciaban la Boda De Hidetoshi Nakata y Amelia Barton y también le daban paso a sus Nuevos Miembros, Su Futuro estaba Cambiando.

-quien diría que causaríamos tanta polémica-Dijo Mia Divertida

-pero eso que importa lo que importa es que me caso con la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mis Hijos-Dijo Hide

Por fin volvía a ser esa Mia que sonreía Siempre, la que sin importar el dolor Salía a delante.

**Oh, oh, whoa****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Oh no, no****  
****Y se me desgarra el almo****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Mi sonrisa****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Mi mundo trizas****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Ooh**

Kruger en compañía de Su Amante bajo del Avión con una Impotencia que devoraba por dentro

-si yo no la puedo tener el tampoco-Dijo Mark enfurecido

-Tranquilo porque le das tan importancia-Dijo ella en un tono poco agradable

-No te das cuenta el Muy Idiota ah estado enamorado de ella desde hace años y él fue quien le advirtió de lo que pasaría-Dijo Mark

**Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti****  
****Oh, whoa****  
****Pero me acuerdo de ti...**

Mark llego a la Casa y toco el Timbre, Saliendo Mia con una sonrisa que se borro en el momento.

Hola, Mia-Dijo Mark sínicamente

Que haces Aquí-Dijo Mia Fría

Te quería Ver-dijo Mark al lanzar tal comentario le llego una Cachetada

No Te quiero Ver a ti ni a tu Maldita Perra de Amante que tienes-Dijo Mia con impotencia

Mia, no seas Así hemos Venido a pedir tu perdón-Dijo Mark

Pues metete tu perdón por donde más te quepa, eres un puto Arrogante-Dijo Mia entrando a la Casa y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Mark


End file.
